Thinking & Perspectives: Future Christmas Spoof 1
by MagicalMagnus
Summary: Heriman is finally out of Hogwarts. Will he be able to tell Minerva how he feels? How will she react? This is a one-shot spoof/teaser for Thinking and Perspectives that you can take however you wish. Please enjoy!


**_AN: Was a idea I had so I wrote it out. Please forgive any errors you may find because I wanted this posted before I had to leave WiFi so I didn't get it Beta'd. Also, this story could be considered a spoof or teaser for Thinking and Perspectives. That is how I 've written it out because some things might take place in T &P and they might not. We shall see! Please enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the world of Harry Potter, just this little idea. I also do not own the song, but the version I used for inspiration was the Michael Buble version._**

* * *

 **Thinking and Perspectives**

 ** _Future Christmas Spoof #1_**

Heriman sighs softly, earning a look from Snape. "Shove off, Sev. I'm nervous, okay?" Heriman says to the darkly dressed wizard as he studies the Christmas decorations.

"And rightfully so." the older wizard rasps in reply. It'd been over a year since The Battle of Hogwarts, but it was still taking time for Severus to get use to using his voice.

Heriman runs a hand through his dark hair. "I'm just scared of the thought of possible public rejection.." Heriman says smoothly. "She knows that we are bound together and now that I'm finally out of Hogwarts, I can prove that it's more than the whole mate thing." he continues as he sets up a microphone.

Snape looks at the young man. They had grown close through the years and knew a majority of the others secrets. Snape places a hand on Heriman's shoulder. "She's going to love it and she loves you." Both of you are just too stubborn to admit it without some big fling." Snape rasps as he motions to the Christmas decorations for the Hogwarts Christmas Party.

It had been brought to the Ministry's attention that they should throw a annual ball after the fall of The Dark Lord by a certain bright-eyed wizard. He pointed out that they could raise funds for rebuilding things by holding the Ball and doing raffles. The Minister had loved the idea, and the Ball was a success the previous year. But this year, the same bright-eyed wizard had went to the Minister to discuss what he wished to do with the year's raffle. So here he was setting up not only for the raffle but for the show that was going to be preformed y none other than The Lost Prince. That showing was going to bring in a lot of funds.

"You better be right Sev." Heriman says with a smile. He stretches before he looks around one final time. "Well, I must get ready, so you're in charge now. I'll see you soon." Heriman says before heading to Snape's quarters to get dressed.

Thankfully, he didn't run into anybody during his walk.

Once he's in Snape's quarters, he goes to the guest room where the suit he had made for tonight was waiting.

He undresses before standing in-front of the mirror in his emerald green and black boxer briefs and he lets his glamours fall away. He stands at 6 feet 2 inches, making him three inches taller than her. He lets his golden brown eyes scan the scars from Dolohov and Bellatrix before his eyes lock onto a faded mark.

He'd played a role in the war along with Severus, even if few knew.

He runs his fingers through his now black hair, styling it so it's spiked in the middle ever-so slightly. Turning, he pulls on the black dress pants and dress shirt. He wonders if this will work as he tucks the shirt in and starts on his green silk tie. He adjusts it slightly before pulling on the grey vest and buttons it.

The vest was charmed to look as though it was shimmering like liquid silver.

In one final move, Heriman pulls the jacket on though he leaves it unbuttoned.

Suddenly, Severus pokes his head in. "Showtime." he says before going back to The Great Hall.

Heriman takes a deep breath before following after Severus. As Heriman enters the Hall, his ears are assaulted by the noise of many voices speaking at once. He jumps as a hand lands on his shoulder. A rich chuckle follows. "Damn it Kingsley! Don't scare me like that." Heriman says, glaring at the Minister.

"Sorry...LP." Kingsley says looking around before continuing on. "I must thank you for offering to sing at this year's Ball. I am sure that it will be talked about for some time." the Minister finished with a smile.

"Well, as long as you get that auction started soon, I'll make sure to make it worth while, Minister." Heriman replies with a nod.

"But of course LP." Kingsley says before heading towards the stage that had been set up.

"Now to make myself scarce till it's my turn to bid." Heriman says to himself as he moves to a small alcove. He listens as Kingsley gives the opening speech before announcing that there was to be an auction along with the raffle this year. Heriman zones out as the auction goes on.

Then he hears Kingsley say, "And last but not least, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

Heriman smiles and slowly makes his way to his place at the back of the crowd.

He had told Kingsley that an auction for dates of certain people did well at fundraisers and had told the Minister that he'd better figure out a way to talk McGonagall into being a part of the auction. Looks like Kingsley succeeded. Now it was his turn.

Heriman looks at Minerva up on stage in her shimmering black dress as he listens as the bid goes from 50 galleons to 200. "50,000 galleons!" Heriman says loud enough for everybody to hear. Shocked gasps sound as everybody turns to look at him.

Kingsley recovers quickly and says, "50,000 galleons going once. Going twice. Sold to The Lost Prince!" the Minister yells with a small smile. Heriman steps forward, handing Kingsley a check for the amount before turning to McGonagall.

"Ma'am." he says softly as he bows slightly and offers her his hand.

"What a gentleman." he hears her say, her accent pushing through slightly.

"I try my best." Heriman replies as he flashes her a quick smile.

Holding her close to him like this was almost a dream come true.

"I hate to be like this, but I must leave you for a short bit. I have to," Heriman starts but she finishes his statement for him.

"You have to go sing. Yes, I'm aware. It's probably why half these guests turned out." Minerva says with a slight smile.

"I shall return as soon as I can my dear." he says before he kisses her cheek.

He quickly head towards the stage, where Kingsley is announcing his performance start. He also sees the Twins take their places and gives them a quick nod, which they acknowledge with those sly smiles of theirs. Heriman rolls his shoulders before joining Kingsley on stage.

"And here he his Ladies and Gentlemen, The Lost Prince!" Kingsley says into the microphone, motioning towards him. Heriman smiles as the crowd claps loudly. It's better then the screaming teens he usually performs for.

As Kingsley steps off stage, Heriman steps up and grabs the mic. "Thank you for that warm welcome, I'm glad to be here. I hope everybody is having a good time." he says, making sure he has the crowd enthralled.

"Tonight's song is a muggle Christmas song. Feel free to dance as you listen. I chose this song for a reason." Heriman says with a smile. Heriman nods to the band to make sure that they are set for the song. Once they all nod back, Heriman turns back towards the crowd.

He lets his eyes scan the crowd. He spots Severus walking towards Minerva. Then he locks eyes with her. He gives the signal for the band to start.

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_  
 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _You know that all I want for Christmas_  
 _Is you..."_

Heriman sings, keeping eye contact with Minerva. The gold of his eyes spreading as he follows the tempo he and the band set for the song.

 _"I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _No, I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe"_

Heriman smiles and sees the Twins charm a piece of mistletoe above him. As he gets into the song, Heriman doesn't take his eyes of Minerva.

 _"There's no sense in hanging stockings_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Cause Santa he won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_  
 _I just want you here tonight_  
 _Holding on to me so tight_  
 _Girl, what can I do?_  
 _You know that all I want for Christmas_  
 _Is you..."_

Heriman casts the silent spell that'll carry his voice as though he is still singing into the mic as he approaches Minerva. He pulls her close to him to dance as he continues the song.

 _"And all the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children's_  
 _Laughter fills the air_  
 _And everyone is singing_  
 _I can hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really love_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me..."_

Heriman pulls Minerva to the stage with him as he sings. He grabs the mic with his free hand, his other holding hers. As he continues the song, he looks into her emerald green eyes.

 _"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _No, I just wanna see my baby_  
 _Standing right outside my door_  
 _Oh I just want you for my own_  
 _More that you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _You know that all I want for Christmas_  
 _Is you..._  
 _Is you..."_

Heriman smiles and glances up at the mistletoe on the second to last "Is you..." before closing the space between them as he finishes the song. As the last piano note hits, Heriman tilts Minerva's chin up and kisses her ever-so softly.

Minerva clutches the edges of his jacket as he wraps his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. He smiles against her lips as he hears the crowd erupt in cheers and applause.

"Happy Christmas, Minerva." Heriman says to her softly.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Granger." she replies. "Now hush up and kiss me again." she finishes with a smile.


End file.
